


The Shining Star

by WinterWandering



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: M/M, StarClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: A small one shot I wanted to write





	The Shining Star

**Author's Note:**

> A small one shot I wanted to write

The black and white spotted cat sat on the roof of the barn, looking up at the stars. "You said you would always be there every step of the way." He sighed, and with difficulty laid down, resting his head on his paws. "I hope to see you soon." The wind blew gently and ruffled the cat's fur. A sweet scent reached his nose. It smelled like the farm, with an underlying scent of the forest. The tom blinked in surprise. "I suppose it's my time then Ravenpaw?" A starry pelted cat appeared, smiling gently at him. 

"Come on love. Let's go." The spotted tom purred, and touched his graying muzzle to his mate's. Instantly, he felt his body become youthful again, and his senses sharpen. "I've missed you Barley." The black tom licked his muzzle, and purred. Then the two walked off into the stars. The next night, you would be able to see two stars shining brightly next to each other.


End file.
